


what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: The name says it all





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 

Mandy had won tickets for 2 at Las Vegas the trip was all paid for all they had to do was pack.

 

Lip had won the same trip. All they had to do was pack. 

Mandy was taking her brother mickey because he deserved it. They needed 2 weeks out of the south side 

Lip was taking ian because he needed it and a break for the south side 

Little did they both know they we’re going to meet up with each other later on the trip.

 

Airplane:

Ian,lip,mandy, and mickey arrived at the airport at the same time  
As they we’re getting in line so that there tickets can get check.

There person check’s them they pass then there was Inspection they also pass that. Then it was time for them to get on there plane.  
They were in first class.  
both try to find their seats and mandy ended up not sitting with mickey and lip ended up not sitting with ian. But the twist was that mickey and ian sat across from each other. And lip and mandy sat across from each other . 

 

Ian pov:  
Ian was met with the most beautiful smile he was thinking…..Wow he the most hottest person i've have seen. I love the way his jeans fit him so tight that it makes his ass look good when he Bends over wow wow oh wow his smile is even great. God i want to say something to him. No stop ian you can’t how do you even know he is gay huh? Say something stupid and you will make a fool of yourself 

 

Mickey pov:  
What is the red head looking at? Is there something on my face? Whatever he cute any way mickey what are saying he might not even be gay. I wish i could say something to him but if i talk i might say something stupid. Might as well keep my mouth shut 

 

Ian “Accidentally’’ hits mickey foot mickey looks up and smiles at him.

Sorry

It’s fine 

 

They kept looking at each other until the air woman said would you like more to drink sir. 

Uh yes i would thanks 

Hey i'm ian 

mickey 

So uh are you going to vegas?

Yeah are you? 

Yeah 

So did come here all by yourself?

No my sister mandy brought me he said as he was pointing over to where she is sitting my sister said that i need a break from the south side.

Ian laughing 

Your from the south side?

Um, yeah is there a problem?

No, not at all i am actually from the south side too

Were from?

chicago 

Wow i am too

My brother lip he said pointing over the same direction mickey had pointed to told me that i needed a break from over there too.

They talked a laugh the whole way to vegas stealing looks at each other.

 

Mandy and lip 

Mandy’s pov:  
He is really cute maybe he wants a quickie? Mandy stop! God can you just talk to a guy without trying to get into his pants.. I want to talk to him i am scared i don’t know why. Maybe i should make a move on him. 

 

Lip pov:  
wow she's gorgeous. I can’t stop looking at her. Man what i could do to that body. Philip gallagher would you stop thinking with your dick! God could you just get to know the girl first before you get into her pants. Why am i scared to talk to her i am a gallagher for f*** sakes. Get a hold of yourself dude. Maybe i should make a move on her.

 

Hey

Hey 

Are you going to las vegas?

Yeah i am, are you?

Sure am 

So did you come here alone?

Nope i brought my brother mickey she said as she pointed over there  
Did you come alone?

Nope a brought my brother too ian he said as he pointed to the same area where she pointed to

Cool oh a by the way i am mandy 

Lip 

Lip that’s a weird name?!?! 

It stands for phillip actually

oh , so where you from?

South side chicago 

Omg! Really me too  
Wow how funny 

Lip and mandy laugh for a good second and there was Silence. Mandy looked up to see that lip was looking at her.

You know you're really pretty

thanks she said with a smile 

She was not used to be called pretty nor ever get a Compliment from someone 

They talk the rest of the time on the trip laughing having a good time here and there was a little hand touch but nothing to sexual . 

Made it to vegas:

Ian and mickey get off the plane

Guess this is goodbye? Huh 

Yeah well this is vegas we might see each other again 

Okay well it was nice talking to you ian hope to see you again

Yeah it was nice talking to you mickey hope to see you again too

Ian walk off to go get his bags and he is a little sad, he doesn’t understand why he is feeling this way? He just met the guy 3 hours ago and was feeling Empty inside. 

Mickey on the other hand was feeling the same like someone ripped out his heart. He didn’t understand why he was feeling like this but he just met the man and he felt like he had to see him again. 

 

Lip and mandy's pov:

Well i guess this is goodbye?

Yeah well it was really nice to talk to you maybe we'll see each other again 

Yeah well bye mandy 

Bye lip 

Lip was a little lost because it felt like his heart was rip into pieces, he thought he was never going to see her again. They just met hours ago and he kind of loved her.if that not crazy to say. He still did not understand why he was feeling this way.

As for mandy she was heart broken to because she talked to a dude that was actually a great person.she knew she should of ask for his phone number so that they can met up again . still after being on the plane with him she kind of fell in love with him . man i don’t understand why i am feeling this way.

Mandy and mickey meet up where you have to pick up your luggage and they both have the biggest smiles on there face 

What up with the smile?

It’s just a smile  
Lets go 

 

Hotel issue

Once they arrive at the hotel mandy had checked them in  
Lip had checked in at the same time as mandy but they didn't see each other.

Uh sir there seems to be a issues with your room, let me get the manger

Ma'am there seems to be a problem with your room let me get the manger 

Both of the receptionist go to the back to get the manger 

Well it looks like you two have the same room booked 

Lip and mandy look at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces 

Hello to you again?! Lip right , mandy said 

Yeah hey mandy 

Boss- your guy’s know each other?

Yeah we met on the plane here 

So what can you do about the rooms?

There is nothing i can do because all the rooms are filled up but since y'all both know each other maybe sharing a room might not be that bad.

There a problem i have brought someone and he did too so how is the bed issue going to work?

I can give ya’ll the Ultimate room which comes with a full on walk in bathroom 2 huge cow queen beds and the most beautiful few of vegas and i will Throw in some VIP pass to everything that’s here in vegas sounds good?

Lip and mandy look at each other and smiled 

Uh yeah that’s good thanks 

No problem here are the keys and i will have someone take your bags up for ya

Lip takes the key to ian and mandy takes the key to mickey to tell him what is going on

I am not sharing a room with some dude that i don’t know mady!

Mickey it was the same dude that was in the plane with us he was the one that i said that i met someone. And he has a name which is lip

What the fuck what kind of name is that?

It stands for phillip, lip said 

Mandy Whipped her head around to see a smiling lip 

I told my brother what was going on and he was a little on edge about the whole thing but he will warm up right?

Lip turned around to see ian walking behind him 

IAN! Mickey said 

 

Omg hey mickey, you're the one i am going to spend my two weeks with 

Uh yeah?!?! 

Great! ian said with a smile 

WHAT! Your guys know each other 

Yeah we met on the plane 

Wow this is getting weird we met on the plane too 

Everyone has a good laugh 

Then they head up to there room 

 

Mickey and ian we close to each other in the elevator , mickey could feel the way ian was breathing , ian was stealing looks at mickey as the elevator road up to the highest floor number 25

Walking into the room what it looks like  
Mandy opened up the door to there room it was Just breathtaking. The 2 Cal king size beds covered in black and gold sheets, the bathroom was just so white and big.

Ian, Mickey, lip. come try this bad Mandy said 

lip jumps on top of Mandy which made her laugh and ian and mickey sit on the bed and talk about stupid stuff.

 

how old are you?

How old are you? MIckey 

Wait i ask you first!

Ok i am only 20 now your turn

Same age as you 

So is it just you and your brother lip?

Nope i have a little sister name debbie, brother carl, lip,and baby brother liam.  
What about you?

Mandy of course and iggy my brother 

Wow don’t have a full house must be nice huh?

It alright 

They were quiet for a few minutes 

Want to go explore guys mandy said 

Hell yeah 

There get dress into way better clothes get there VIP passes and leave


	2. Chapter 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about this???

Everywhere they go!  
First place on the map is a club called Surrender it was on fire a blast of lights everywhere people in the middle partying like crazy. 

Want drinks? mandy said

Yeah it needs to be strongest mands 

I got you be right back 

Lip and mickey and ian were talking till mandy came back with 3 drinks 

On three ready   
One….two….three  
They stay inside the place for 2 hours partying it up. 

NEXT PLACE

The casino. 

Omg mandy let's go inside lip said 

Yeah let's do it 

They walk inside and ian face lights up and mickey can’t help but smile at the red head. He was just so...him

Why are you smiling at me for?

I wasn't i just saw something really funny   
Mickey was lying but he was hoping that he will just bypass it 

Oh ok 

Yeah,  
he was glad his lie went bye ian 

 

Ian pov:  
I caught him smiling at me.I knew he was lying. He has the most beautiful smile in the world thought I just didn’t want to put him on spot.

 

Each of them sat a slot machine and put there money in, they all looked at each other and said on 3…..2…….1 They all pulled the lever and waited for it to stop for it was ian first. He won $400 dollars and then it was mickey he won $300 dollars , lip won $100, then mandy won the biggest amount then all of them $1,000 she went crazy yelling and jumping up and down,jumping on people. lip went to get someone so that we can Collect our money. 

 

3 hours in and they were tired and drunk ready to go back to their room   
They catch the elevator and as soon as we walk through the door they Crash on to the bed with everything still on. ian and mickey on one bed and lip and mandy on the other. ian and lip were suppose to sleep together but that never went to plan same as for mickey and mandy.

Mandy and lip were cuddled up together sleep.  
Ian and mickey made there way to sleep, sleeping on their Own side of the bed but later that night ian found his arms and mickey’s arms wrapped around each other. 

 

The next day:  
Ian is the first person to wake up then mickey,lip and then mandy.

Ian and mickey:

Morning ian said his head was pounding

Morning   
God my head hurts 

Same here dude 

They sat in Silence until ian said something

Crazy night huh?

Yeah man it was but it was fun 

They smiles at each other while mickey smiled back and put his head down.

 

Hey mick?

Yeah he said as he was picking up his head 

I LIKE YOU 

Mickey smiled I LIKE YOU TOO IAN 

Hearing those words made his heart big

They smiled again and went back to Silence

Mickey was glad that ian said those words it made him happy 

 

After everyone got up took a Shower and put on more Comfortable clothes they all went down the elevator and ate breakfast ian sat next mick. He couldn’t stop looking at the man that he loved which was crazy because he just met him and it was odd though. Just with them metting on the airplane. He can someone fall in love like that. That was the only question he had. 

 

After eating they headed back up the elevator. Mandy sat on the bed   
So what are we doing today guys? I feel like doing something fun today 

We could maybe eat some ass some nipple pitching mickey said with the biggest laugh and smile. 

Everyone laugh 

Stop playing mickey but for real what are we doing 

Let's go see the high roller ian said he was still laughing 

Okay sounds like a plan 

 

They take change into Some clothes and went on there way to the high roller. 

When they get there ian had that same smile on his face, he was so amazed at what the thing looked like it was huge and the light we’re beautiful . Mick couldn’t help but smile at again it made him happy inside it was warm feeling , ian turned around and smiled right back at him and Winked. That was even worse in a way that mickey wanted to die right there. 

They get in line to ride the ferris wheel it was not that long line but there was a lot of people there ian and mickey we’re standing there side by side he couldn't stop himself he was acting like a little school girl. Soon it was time for them to get on the ride it was about a 30 minute ride. Ian and lip we’re supposed to ride together but ian really wanted to ride with mickey. And mandy was kind of glad that she got to ride with lip she really did like him i mean she fell in love with him too.. And they just met.

rideing :  
Ian starts talking to mick about crazy stuff mickey was trying to listen but he kept getting distracted looking at the red head but he can’t help it he looked like a model. Since he couldn't help his self he pushed ian up against the glass and kissed him hard and he was happy that he did this his heart was beating fast it was crazy. Ian was a little shock his heart was starting to beat fast. His eyes were open looking right at mick but he eased into it and closed his eyes . Mickey let his hands roam all around the other man's body. MIckey released and smiled at ian and went back to looking at the view. Ian stood there dazed trying to wrap around what just happened he touched his lip and smiled at him and went back to the view.  
Lip & Mandy:  
Mandy was having a hard time trying to look at the view but lip was distracting her. Mandy was telling him something and that’s when lip pushed her against the glass and kissed her. She kissed him back as fast as possible. He release seconds later and went back to the view. Mandy was still looking at him. She knew right there that she loved the boy.

Getting off the wheel mandy and mickey both had that same big smile on there faces. They looked at each other and nod because they knew what the meaning of that was. Lip broke the silence and said i’m ready to eat and go party. Anyone up for it?  
HELL YEAH!! Let’s go mickey said 

They go to the little burger shop by there hotel and take the food to-go  
After spending 2 hours in the room they were finally leaving. They went to a male and female striper Club and ian and mickey , and mandy couldn't stop looking at the men. Ian couldn't stop looking at mick the whole night and as for lip he couldn’t stop looking at the female’s even thought he was looking at mandy the whole time. After there looking mandy said does anyone want a drink, Yeah everyone said of course. Mandy came back and give everyone a yellow-ish drink

What’s this? Ian said

It called nightclub just drink it  
On my count 3…..2…..1 

They tipped their drink back and had the most weirdest faces it was a sweet and sour type of drink but it had a very strong kick to it 

I need another one of these ian said 

Yeah me too mickey said with a laugh 

They drink until they can’t walk anymore mickey was trying to hold ian up while ian was doing the same to him. Lip was holding mandy’s up because she kept falling on the ground. As for lip he was able to hold his liquor. That ass.

 

Making it to there room mickey laid ian on the bed while, lip did the same to mandy. It was lip and mickey up drinking water to take away all of the alcohol in there system.

So do you like my brother? Lip said 

What the hell dude what type of question is that? What do you like my sister?

Yeah i do she is a pretty cool girl

Well ian is a pretty cool dude then 

Both boys laugh

Well don’t break his heart, if you just going to use him 

Same to you lip you hurt her then i will kill you like literally. Don’t fuck with me due 

Well i am getting tired heading to bed goodnight 

night 

Lip crawled into bed with mandy and culled up with her. As for mick he went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror he smiled at his self, he was happy when it came to being just him and ian. He was really glad that he found the red head. Mickey would never tell anyone but ian was the best thing in mickey’s life when it came to love and happiness. And he was glad.

Mickey left the bathroom smiling and crawled into bed with ian and put his arm around him he drifted to sleep with the most biggest smile on his face.  
Day before the trip ends

The trip was almost over and it was the most best trip that happened to all of them. Mickey really did like ian he started to really love him. As for ian he was head over heels in love with the man. Mickey was his sole mate. 

Lip and mandy started a thing and lip thinks he found his perfect match. The girl was perfect for him. 

But the worse thing was that after this trip ian and lip had to go their separate lives and all of them was thinking that they might not see each other ever again even though they are both from the south side mickey and mandy only lived one street over but, there if you're gay then you get hurt. That is how it is out there.

 

Morning ian said jumping on the bed with a kiss to mick’s lip

Mmm morning 

What are we doing today?

Well lets see for it to be the day before this amazing trip ends i think we should do something crazy ,Adventurous, fun 

Yeah okay ian said while leaving hickeys on mickey’s neck and chest.  
They haven’t did it yet but they never get a chance to be alone with mandy and lip always around them.

Great mickey said with the biggest smile on his face and kissed ian back   
Go wake up the two love birds 

 

Hey mandy wake your ass up it time to party ian said while he was jumping on the bed again. Lip pushed him off the bed and he landed on the ground. 

Mickey was dead laughing at the red head 

Man what does a man have to do to get some sleep lip said 

Nothing it’s 11:00 and we need to do something fun before we have to go back home 

Yeah you're right ian lip as he was sitting up in the bed   
Mandy was still asleep after all of that yelling. 

let’s plan what we are going to do today 

Hours later

They head out the door to go get food, then they get on there way.  
Intrigue Nightclub is where they spent there last night at. The club is 5 star, celebrities even go there. It was very popular.  
Everyone was wasted they can barely hold up their own weight. They were walking out of the club trying to get back to the hotel. 

I lovvveee you mickey said druck of his ass 

Mmmm i do tooo

They look each other and smiled 

Let's do something stupid like get married 

Yeah let's do that 

Mandy,mandy,mandy ian said 

What dude 

Me and him he said pointing to mick we are getting married 

Great well me and lip want to get married too!  
Lip had the smile on his face again he wanted to marry the girl 

Let's go 

They go to this church they didn’t know know the name of the place but hey it was still a place where you can get married at. 

There was a usual do you take this man to be your man type of stuff and for lip and mandy it was do you take this woman to be your wife kiss here and there and they walk down the aisle. 

 

They eat again then lip and mandy leave because she wanted to go see this really cool thing, leaving both man in the room all by themselves after the door close mickey attacked ian’s lips with his own while leading him to the bed striping each and every piece of clothing that was on there bodies leaving them in nothing. 

After their 3 round of sex lip and mandy came back looking like that just had the best sex in there life too.

 

Leaving today 

Today was the day it was time to leave this beautiful place, where you could be free to do whatever the hell you want. 

Man i hate to leave this place 

Yeah me too ian said as he wrapped his arms around mickey’s wist looking outside of their Balcony it was a beautiful view. Lip and mandy was still sleep it was only 7 in the morning . 

What are we going to do once we get back?

Well i mean i am married to you 

Duh dude i mean what happens when we get to the south side?

I don’t know 

Do we stop seeing each other?

Hell no I love you Ian gallagher-milkovich, hell i married your ass 

Ian laughs yeah, I love you too Mickey gallagher-milkovich he kissed mickey and mandy walk in 

You guys are really cute

Shut the fuck up mands 

You love it 

Yeah whatever

They eat there last breakfast meal in vegas pack up their stuff and there uber comes to pick them up.

 

Getting on the airplane :

It was really sad that they had to go but it was totally worth it he meet the love of his life then he got married to him. He didn’t know what to say if anyone ask why he has that ring on but that for a later time. Right now he just wanted to enjoy his time with his husband. Lip and mandy was in love with each other, happily married , plus as soon as they get back to the south side they was going to get there own house. Crazy huh how these people came together and married and all they did was met on a airplane. 

 

 

FIVE YEARS LATER 

Mickey and ian live in the north side with their daughter Alyssa. she is only 8 months old. Mickey works as a firefighter and ian works as a EMT. MIckey and ian couldn't be more happy.

Lip and mandy live on the north side with their son matthew. He is only 4 years old. Lip is a Robotics engineer. Mandy owns her own business. Iip and mandy couldn't be more happier. 

 

 

The end


End file.
